


At Last

by EmoRainbow777



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Complete, Don't expect more chapters, M/M, rade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoRainbow777/pseuds/EmoRainbow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has come to Los Santos to visit everyone and he ends up enjoying himself more than he thought he would.</p><p>Main pairing is Rade (my portmanteau for them) and background Trikey.  May add more characters and pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At Last

Ron had come down to Los Santos for the week to visit everyone, along with planning a new heist. He was excited to work with new people, along with using this time as a vacation. God knows he needed it.

Since Trevor and Michael had completed the big one, Ron had wanted to come work with them. He had also been quite lonely, considering that when Trevor left, he took Wade with him. It wasn't really official, but Wade had lived with Ron. It kept things from getting too quiet at home, and Wade made things interesting. 

Ron looked out the window as the taxi made its way through the bustling traffic of Los Santos. He hadn't been back to the city since his divorce. It had been a place of heartbreak in his mind for awhile now. Maybe he could change that.

He watched as a mansion came into view. Checking the address sent to him by Trevor, he saw that this was his destination. The taxi stopped, and he climbed out, paying his fare and receiving his suitcase. Looking up, he stared at the large house, taking note of where he was to be staying for the week.

He pushed the gate open, walking up to the front door. Knocking once, Ron waited for an answer.

He heard heavy footsteps before Trevor opened the door and yanked him into a well lot foyer.

"Ron! It's great to see my favorite conspiracy theorist!" 

"Hey Trevor, it's great to see-"

Before Ron could finish, Trevor had pulled in him for a hug, momentarily silencing the man. The Canadian let go after a few seconds. 

Michael sauntered into the foyer, pulling Trevor against him. Ron watched as his boss smiled, wrapping his arms around the shorter man.

"It's good to have you with us Ron." 

"Thanks Michael; it's nice being here. Trevor, where's Wade?" Ron asked.

"Oh I sent Jimmy to go get him." Trevor said cooly. 

"Wait has he even left the place? I bet it'll be the first time he's seen the sun in months." Michael asked.

"Well now he won't ask me about Floyd or Debra." Trevor said, annoyance evident in his voice.

'Those names sound familiar.' Ron thought to himself. He could've sworn he'd heard them from somewhere. 

Then it hit him.

"Wait...you mean Wade's cousin? Oh god you didn't kill him did you?!" Ron exclaimed as he started popping his knuckles.

"Well it's too fucking late to worry about it now Ron. I didn't have a choice but to kill them. Debra walked in, and then she pulled a gun out, which led to Floyd pulling a knife out. I did it in self defense." Trevor said holding his hand up. 

Before anyone could say anything else, Jimmy walked in with Wade trailing behind him.

"Ron!" Wade exclaimed, running to hug him. Ron felt himself blush as the younger man embraced him.

Something about Wade always made him feel happy when he was around. Maybe it was his naivety or his pleasant demeanor. 

"I'm gonna let you go get settled Ron. The guest room's the first door to the left once you go upstairs." Michael said, walking into the kitchen. 

Wade and Ron watched as Jimmy and Trevor followed him into the adjoining room.

"C'mon Ron! It's up here!" Wade said, going upstairs.

Ron shook himself from his thoughts and followed Wade.

'This is gonna be a long week.' Ron thought to himself as he watched Wade walk into the guest room, flopping down onto the bed happily.

"This is a really big bed, isn't it Ron?" Wade asked amongst the pillows.

"It is, isn't it?" Ron said as he set his suitcase down with a smile.

'At least I get to spend it with you.' Ron thought happily as he watched Wade stretch out on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

At Last

Chapter 2

After dinner was finished, Ron excused himself and went upstairs to the room he was staying in. Picking up his suitcase, he gently set it down on the bed. He opened it, pulling out his pajamas and toiletries. Closing his suitcase, he set it down on the ground by the bed. He had noticed someone else's belongings in the room, but he didn't say anything about it. Before he could think about it anymore, Wade walked into the room. 

"Hey Ron!" Wade greeted, sitting down on the bed. He was wearing a set of pajamas that didn't look familiar to Ron.

"Hey Wade. What are you doing in here?" 

"Trevor told me that I was gonna stay in here with you. It'll be just like old times right?" Wade asked, fists bunched in excitement.

'I'll be sure to thank Trevor for this later.' Ron thought to himself.

 

"Yeah, just like old times." Ron said happily as he picked up his things and left the room.  
_____________________________

When Ron came back to the guest room, he found Wade already asleep. He set his toiletries by his suitcase, watching the other man as he slept. Wade was a heavy sleeper, so Ron didn't have to worry about waking him while moving around the room.

Once he turned the lights off, Ron climbed into the bed next to Wade. He was sleeping on his side, facing Ron. His light snoring was the only sound in the room, save for the fast beating of Ron's heart. He hadn't been this close to another person in months, not since Trevor had left and took Wade with him. He couldn't express how happy he was to see Wade again. He was the only person that actually took him seriously. He didn't brush off Ron's paranoia like everyone else did. 

While he thought about all of these things, Ron didn't notice his hand wander, caressing Wade's face. It was soft, the usual stubble absent from his cheeks. 

Ron yanked his hand back as if he had burnt himself. Wade didn't seem to be affected; the other man was still in a deep sleep. Ron watched as Wade continued to sleep, unaffected. Although he didn't wake up, he unconsciously moved closer to Ron, their faces dangerously close. 

All he would have to do was lean forward, and he could close the distance. It was too tempting to pass up, and he didn't know when he would get another chance like this. He wanted to be courageous for once. Besides, the way Wade slept, he probably wouldn't even wake up let alone feel it. 

Ron leaned forward and finally closed the gap. Wade's lips were chapped but warm. He wrapped an arm around the younger man as he continued to kiss him, savoring it as he went. His heart nearly stopped when he felt Wade kiss back. 

Ron smiled, feeling Wade pull him closer. He felt hands skim down his chest until they rested on his hips. Tangling his hands into the mess of blonde dreads that was Wade's hair, he licked the seam of his lips. He plunged forward into the other man's mouth, hearing his small moans. They continued to kiss and explore each other until Ron pulled back, feeling lightheaded from the lack of air.

"You taste like peppermint." Wade commented. Ron could hear him smiling in the darkness.

"...Yeah....um I'm sorry." Ron said, feeling his eyes water. He couldn't cry. Not in front of Wade.

"Why?" Wade asked. His naivety killed Ron sometimes.

"Because I kissed you. I'm just a creepy old man with only his crazy theories that no one believes. You couldn't possibly be interested in me." Ron said, climbing out of the bed. 

Wade watched in confusion as Ron climbed out of the bed, walking to the door. Realization hit him as Ron reached for the door handle. Jumping out of bed, he ran towards the door, blocking Ron.

"No. Stay." Wade all but whispered. 

Ron stopped turning the door knob. Even though it was dark, he could see Wade. The moonlight cascading from the window helped him see the sincerity on Wade's face. He walked back to the bed, surprised that the other man climbed in.

Following suit, Ron climbed into the bed. He suddenly felt arms wrap around him as Wade snuggled into him. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Wade, reveling in the warmth the man brought him. 

"I like creepy." Wade whispered. Ron could feel him smile again this chest.

They both slept well that night.  
_____________________________

"Did you hear something?" Michael asked, looking down at the Canadian cuddling into his arms.

"No can't say I did." Trevor replied, looking up at his partner in crime.

"Funny, I could've sworn I heard something in the guest room." Michael said almost to himself.

"Oh then it was probably Ron and Wade gettin' it on. If so, Chef owes me about fifty bucks then." 

Michael looked toward the door, thinking about what Trevor said. 

"Do I even wanna know?" Michael asked.

"Probably not. Long story short, Ron has a thing for Wade." Trevor said as if he were talking about the weather and not his two lackeys.

"Well okay then. I'm goin' to bed." Michael said, reaching over to turn the bedside lamp off. He pulled Trevor back into his clutch, the man's face in the crook of his neck. 

"G'night Trevor. I love ya." Michael said, wrapping his arms around him. 

Trevor smiled into Michael's neck. 

"Goodnight Mikey. I love you too." Trevor replied, kissing Michael's neck before closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've already had this done. But hey, I've been busy with school and band and stuff. But now I'm out for the summer! So expect all sorts of stuff from me!

At Last

Chapter 3

Ron awoke to the sound of light snoring. He opened his eyes, following the rays of light reflecting onto his bed partner. 

Wade slept soundly as Ron watched him in fascination, still mesmerized by the fact that the other man took interest in him. He hadn't known real love in a long time, but something about Wade made things better. The colors he saw looked brighter, the air he breathed felt more crisp, and the hallucinations he experienced seemed more vivid. Wade's breathing began to uneven as he came to a conscious state. 

The older man watched as eyes fluttered open and met his own. He was met with a smile as well.

"Hi Ron." Wade said smiling as he began to sit up in the large, plush bed.

"Wade...hi." Ron replied, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. 

"Can I ask you something? It's okay if you say no. Or yes. It's your choice." Wade asked, fiddling with a dread absentmindedly.

"Anything you want...I mean I doubt I'll say no." Ron replied.

"Do you wanna go on a date? We could get ice cream, or we could go to the beach! Or we could go to the movies! Or we could-". 

Before Wade could finish, Ron had pulled him forward and kissed him. Fervently, Ron traced Wade's mouth with his own. He smiled against the other man's mouth as he heard a small moan. Pulling back, Ron took a deep breath. 

"I'll have to say yes and take you up on that offer." Ron said grinning, unable to hold back his glee.  
_____________________________

Michael and Trevor lay in bed in a mess of tangled limbs and blankets. The Canadian was the first to open his eyes, squinting to avoid the sunlight pouring in from the windows. 

Sitting up, he stretched his arms over his head. Trevor watched as Michael began to stir beside him. Michael looked up at him, blinking back sleep from his eyes.

"Why hello there Sleeping Beauty. Ya have a good night?" Trevor joked, gently running a hand through Michael's dark locks.

Trevor continued to run his hand through Michael's hair, feeling content when Michael closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

The comfortable silence was broken as the couple heard talking coming from the hallway. 

"Wade no, stop that! I'm ticklish!"

"Oh well! Better run then!"

Trevor and Michael shared a knowing smile. 

"So do you think we should tell Ron there's no 'new heist'? And that this was just a way to get the two of them psychos together?" Michael asked.

Trevor stopped petting Michael's hair, focusing on thinking. 

"I think he'll figure it out. Either that or Wade'll spill the beans."

"It'll work out either way." Michael pulled the taller man to his chest. "Now then, how about an encore of last night?" 

Trevor gave only a predatory smile in response.  
___________________________

Finding Ron at a small booth, Wade set their cups of ice cream on the table. He handed Ron his cup of strawberry ice cream and a spoon, then proceeding to open the plastic packaging on his own spoon. He took a bite of his vanilla ice cream and smiled. 

They decide to get ice cream and see a movie for their first date. It was sort of cliché, but Wade didn't care. Looking across the table, he met Ron's gaze. 

"Things turned out pretty well, didn't they?" Ron stated.

"I think so."

"So do you know anything about this heist that Trevor and Michael are planning?"

"They're not planning anything right now." Wade answered, slightly confused.

"They told me that they had something planned though.." Ron said as he began thinking. 

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

"There's not really a heist."

"There isn't?"

"No. But I'm glad there isn't. It means I get to spend all my vacation with you." Ron said blissfully as he joined his hand with Wade's on the table.

"Oh boy! Does that mean we can go to the beach?" Wade asked excitedly.

"Anything you want. As long we're together." Ron replied.


End file.
